This invention relates to a text editing device having a function capable of displaying an edited text data on a diaplay and provided with an automatic line feed function for shifting character data located at a predetermined line end area to the succeeding line in case that a line extends beyond the predetermined area by a successive inputting operation of character data, more particularly, to a text editing device further having a function capable of inhibiting the line feed operation in case that the input operation is executed at intervals of time less than a predetermined value.
Conventionally, this kind of a device displays edited text data in such a procedure that character data such as characters and symbols inputted through a keyboard or the like is temporarily stored in a buffer and then the stored character data is sequentially read out and displayed on a display. When the character data is displayed, it is determined whether the final inputted character data at the end of line is to exceed a predetermined position set in advance and an automatic line feed is executed in such a procedure that the chatacter data at the end of the line is shifted to the succeeding line based on the result of this decision.
With this conventional text editing device, when the number of characters capable of being inputted per line or a display area on a display is set in advance according to the format of a text to be prepared, the edited text data can be displayed in a desired format. Further, since it is not necessary to manually instruct a line feed operation, the text can be efficiently prepared. This conventional device, however, has a problem in that since a decision processing for effecting an automatic line feed operation is executed every time a single character data is displayed, the display of the character data requires a period of time longer than that neccessary to input the character data when a keyboard is operated at a high speed and the character data is stored to a buffer at a high speed, whereby the buffer is saturated to prevent a lot of character data from being inputted at a high speed.
In particular, when character data is inserted during the text preparation is executed, the automatic line feed operations are often executed and further the line feed operation of an input line causes a line feed operation to the succeeding lines, so that a period of time necessary to display the character data is greatly increased, whereby it is difficult to successively input a lot of character data at a high speed.